Os Cinco Sentidos do Proibido
by Livia F
Summary: Sirius e Lily e seus encontros proibidos. Algo sobre o qual James nunca saberá e que jamais conseguiria entender. // Lily/Sirius. TRADUÇÃO


**Os cinco sentidos do proibido**

_Fanfiction de Diane Langley  
Tradução por Livia F._

_Visão_

O cabelo dela é vermelho. Abundante, luxurioso vermelho, vermelho que capta cada faceta de luz e joga a cor de volta em você, vermelho que só pode ser amado por alguém que ama ruivos. Ele amava uma ruiva.

Os olhos dela eram verdes. Puro, viçoso, verde cru, como esmeraldas ofuscantes ou grama vibrante, ou a cor das folhas quando a primavera primeiro aparece e cada folhinha está emergindo em perfeito verde primaveril. Ele nunca vira o verde tomar tantas formas, tantas maravilhosas transformações de humor para humor, e momento para momento, como acontecia naqueles olhos.

A pele dela era pálida. Pálido marfim, como a cor de leite sendo derramado em uma xícara fumegante de chá, o tipo de pálido que é saudável e brilhante, o tipo de pálido que é convidativo, fazendo a pele dela parecer fresca e suave. Ele se pegava tentando tocá-la toda vez que ela se aproximava.

O corpo dela era dele. Desde o rosto lindo até a curva aveludada do seu pescoço, o plano esculpido de sua clavícula, a curva de seus seios, passando por sua barriga suave e quadris arredondados, por seus joelhos ásperos e tornozelos finos, até seus pequeninos dedos do pé rechonchudos. Ele nunca se cansava de admirar todo e cada centímetro dela.

_Olfato_

Ele cheirava a sabonete. Às manhãs, quando ela se esgueirava até a Sala Comunal logo cedo e deitava-se encolhida ao lado dele no sofá, e o cabelo dele estaria molhado, e ela afundaria o nariz no pescoço dele, e sentiria cheiro de sabonete, forte e cheiroso e limpo.

Ele cheirava a suor. Depois de um jogo de Quadribol ou uma partida de futebol nos gramados, ele passaria por ela, sem querer chamar atenção para os dois, mas ela nunca resistia e alcançava-o, puxando-o mais pra perto por apenas um momento, por uma chance de aspirar o odor quente de suor e competição, um perfume tão masculino e ainda assim tão dele e de mais ninguém.

Ele cheirava a açúcar. No aniversário dela, com os dois correndo pela cozinha feito pássaros enlouquecidos, fazendo um bolo, e as coisas em pó de confeiteiro haviam acabado no nariz dele, e ela o havia limpado com lambidas, e até depois do banho dele mais tarde ela ainda conseguia ver aquilo em seu cabelo e senti-lo na sua pele.

Ele cheirava a sexo. Toda noite depois que o faziam, quando eles ficavam lá deitados, enrolados entre lençóis, com tesão e perdidamente apaixonados, o odor era tão pungente e terreno e carnal, puro e sujo de uma única vez, indistinguível, como uma mistura de cada cheiro que ela amava a respeito dele e cada cheiro que ela nunca conseguira identificar, todos combinados em um só.

_Paladar_

Ela não tinha nada de parecido com qualquer coisa que ele já houvesse provado antes. A primeira vez em que ele a beijou, foi surpreendido pela doçura, a estonteante doçura da boca dela, de seus lábios a mercê dos dele, e os sabores de suas bocas misturando-se e mesclando-se. Era como nada que ele jamais houvesse experimentado e jamais experimentaria novamente. Foi mais do que um primeiro beijo; foi a primeira vez que ele a provou.

Ela nunca era a mesma. Em algumas manhãs, ela desceria, a boca com sabor de menta enquanto ela se enrolava contra ele; em algumas manhãs, sua boca era canela quente; em algumas manhãs, ela era até baunilha refrescante, fazendo cócegas na garganta dele, na língua. Nunca previsível, nunca simples, ele se via afundar, desesperado por outra prova dela, outra mordida de algo maravilhoso.

Ela era incomparável. Tantas garotas haviam entrado e saído da vida dele, uma montanha de sabores, como provar milhares de amostras de sobremesas de um chef. Algumas açucaradas, outras agridoces, algumas não ainda muito bem terminadas, não com o gosto certo... A maioria dos sabores, gostos, amostras esvaíam-se da mente rapidamente, mas uma sempre conseguia ficar na sua língua. Ela era a sobremesa cujo gosto, sua realidade ou memória, era gostoso demais para esquecer, mesmo no redemoinho de tantos outros.

Ela era exatamente o que ele queria a qualquer hora. Como desejos por comida variam, de querer sorvete de chocolate suave, decadente e rico, a querer pão quente e manteiga derretida, tranqüilizante e convidativo, a querer uma salada crespa, fresca, brilhante e refrescante, seus desejos por ela variavam, mas sempre eram satisfeitos.

_Audição_

Ele a fizera rir, um som ondeante e musical, dançando para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, de novo e de novo, como se ela nunca pudesse parar. Às vezes sua respiração vinha entrecortada depois, quase como um espirro, e ele se pegava rindo também, rindo com ela, sem parar, como se eles tivessem sido feitos para rir e ser feliz, só os dois, para sempre.

Ele a fizera chorar, quieta e dolorosamente, soluçando ao enterrar o rosto nos braços. Cada som abafado, como uma garotinha perdida, incerta se alguém a estava ouvindo e talvez querendo que não estivessem, parecia escapar só para ele, para que ele sempre pudesse perceber o som e correr para confortá-la.

Ele a fizera soluçar. Era terrível, o modo tal qual o som era empurrado para fora dela - como se um monstro horrendo a estivesse comendo por dentro somente para obrigá-la a fazer aqueles barulhos horríveis e torturantes, como se uma parte de seu coração a qual pertencesse a ele estivesse sangrando, e o único jeito de suportar a dor fosse fazer barulhos os mais dolorosos e horríveis possíveis para machucar o ouvido de quem a escutasse tanto quanto ela fora machucada.

Ele a fizera gritar, alto e longamente, às vezes com palavras e às vezes com profundos gemidos vindos da garganta, às vezes de maneira que o fizera gritar também, misturando suas vozes como uma sinfonia dedicada aos prazeres e delícias e barulhos do amor proibido, paixões proibidas. Ele ouvira os gritos dela, e mesmo quando esses não diziam nada, ainda diziam "Isso é amor", quisessem ou não.

_Tato_

Às vezes ele era bruto. Ela sentia as digitais dele nos braços, nas costas, nos seios por dias após o contato, como se ele tivesse se pressionado contra ela de todas as maneiras possíveis, deixando-a clamada e permanentemente marcada por ele. As mãos fortes dele se fechavam ao redor dela, ou repousavam nos quadris, ou empurravam suas costas contra a pedra áspera de uma parede do corredor.

Às vezes ele era lento. Ela se deliciava com o modo como ele fazia as menores coisinhas, tais quais os dias em que eles se sentavam na classe e a mão dele traçava círculos na perna dela debaixo da mesa, os dedos se movendo em lânguidos, sempre-tão-provocantes círculos no joelho dela, ou quando ele pegava a mão dela e lentamente encaixava os dedos de ambos juntos, aproximando-os, ou as vezes em que ele abaixava os olhos para ela, através de olhos semicerrados, depositando beijos gentis na linha do queixo dela.

Às vezes ele era gentil. Tomando cuidado para não apressá-la, como na primeira vez deles, ele a pegava nos braços, gentilmente guiando-a, a beijava e a amava como se ela fosse quebrável, uma boneca de porcelana a qual ele tomava enorme cuidado para não quebrar, ou naqueles momentos quando ela tropeçava enquanto eles caminhavam pelos gramados à noite, e a mão dele a segurava, de modo quase imperceptível, mas ainda assim forte o suficiente para dar-lhe suporte.

Às vezes ele era perfeito. Rápido, lento, bruto, gentil... tudo se misturava nela e sobre ela e ao redor deles de uma vez só, como se tudo pudesse acontecer sem transformar o outro, uma linda contradição, satisfação quente fria desesperada. Seus corpos assumiam todo papel que podiam, e ainda assim continuavam eles mesmos, exatamente como eram, exatamente como haviam sido, exatamente como poderiam ser para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Eu acho incrível como, se não for explicitado qual o casal da história, não dá pra se descobrir – entretanto, se você sabe que é Lily/Sirius, os pequenos detalhes fazem sentido. Digam qual o sentido de que vocês mais gostaram. :)_


End file.
